Separated
by WinterSpark
Summary: She was separated from him when she was 7. Gone, missing without a trace. Except one. And that was the reason why she kept hoping to see him again. However, 26 years later, she was ready to give up. But then he came back. Amelia 'Amy' Grace was a well known Youtuber, with her past rarely told to anyone but a selected few. What happens when she was reunited with her long lost friend
1. Gone

**Hey, guys! My name is Winters and welcome to my second story and my first crossover attempt. Yay! So, I've hit the disease that was famously known as the 'Writers Block' on my other story, A Forgotten Past. So, if any of my other readers reading this, don't worry, I am not canceling the story or anything like that. Besides, I've been wanting to write this for soooo long, but I couldn't get any ideas. Until while I was revising my schoolwork, I suddenly got an inspirational burst similar to my other story. To all my new readers out there, try to read my other story, mkay? Thanks!**

* * *

The night was dark and the stars were bright. Amelia sat in the passenger seat while her mother parked her car in front of the hospital. Amelia's sky-blue eyes glanced up into the sky, absently pointing out the constellations. Once the car stopped, she looked back at her mother who sat back in her seat.

Her mother, in return, looked at her, "We're here, sweetie. Are you ready?"

Amelia nodded, "Yeah, always be."

Together, they exited the car, Amelia holding her mother's hand. To be honest, she wasn't ready. She didn't want to go but she had to, especially when her best friend's mother was dying. The air was cold, showing signs of a recent rain. Entering the hospital, she noted that the hallways were dark, save for light at the end of the hallway, and void of any nurses or doctors. _Of course_, Amelia thought numbly, _they would all be home, enjoying a cup of tea._

Reaching their destination, Amelia saw her best friend sitting on a stool outside the ward. She glanced at the mother, asking, "Can you go on? I'll be there in a second."

"Of course, sweetie." With sympathy in her mother's eyes, she walked into the room. Amelia stood at her best friend's side, her blonde hair definitely alerting him her presence.

Peter Quill sat there, eyes cast downwards to the Walkman he was holding. He listened to the music loudly, intending to drown out the world. He saw a familiar pair of eyes as she knelt down to meet his, bringing him back to reality. "Hey, Amy" He said, voice slightly raspy from being quiet.

"Hey, Pete," Amelia cringed at her own voice. She tried to sound casual but it probably came out as pity. She frowned at the bruise forming around his eyes, knew that it was her fault to begin with. She make a small 'Oh' when she remembered something.

Peter watched as she dug into her small bag she brought, taking out a paper wrapped present. Amelia smiled brightly as she handed out the gift, "Happy late birthday! I know it was last week but you looked sooo disappointed when I couldn't bring you any so here!"

Peter smiled gratefully at her, "Wow. Thanks."

Amelia looked at him expectantly, "Well? Open it! It's also thanks for, you know, earlier."

Peter opened the wrapper. Covering it was a framed picture of his eighth birthday party. There weren't many people, just him, Amelia, his grandpa and his sick mother, all celebrating in the same ward where his mother was now dying. They stood around the cake and smiling, almost as if nothing could go wrong. Without realizing it, a single tear escaped and slid down his face.

Amelia immediately panicked when she saw the tear, "H-hey, what's wrong? If you don't like it, I'll get you another soon, I promise."

Peter shook his head, smiling almost sadly, "No! It's perfect. Thank you."

Before Amelia could reply, Peter's grandfather walked out of the ward, his face trying to conceal the grief in front of the two children. His blonde hair that was a lighter shade than Amelia's was messy and his eyes glimmered beneath the surface, as if wanting to cry but he knew he couldn't.

"Peter, Amelia," he knelt down to their eye level. His eyes shifted to the Walkman and the framed picture. He struggled to keep his voice straight, placing his hands on over the headphones, "Hey, come on. Your mother want to see you."

When Peter didn't make a move, Amelia continued, "Pete, let's go and talk to your mom, okay?"

Peter reluctantly got up, his grandpa keeping the Walkman and the photo inside Peter's bag. The ward was, well, dark and gloomy. Relatives of Peter's family stood around the bed, making it hard to see his mother. Seeing Peter walking in, they stepped aside and some of them, including Amelia's mother, was crying like there's no tomorrow.l

Meredith Quill lied on the bed, her skin too pale and her head was bald. Her teary eyes were squinting against the light and possibly from pain. The monitor that was placed beside the bed beeped monotonously, tracing her heartbeat and pulse until her final breath. She gave a weak chuckle when Peter walked in and stopped by her side, "Hey, baby."

Peter said nothing. He was close to letting a sob out but was able to keep it in. Amelia and apparently his grandfather sensed Peter's discomfort as she grasped his hand while the latter placed a hand on his shoulder.

Neither was going to say anything, so Meredith asked, "Why are you fighting with other kids in school, baby?"

Peter shrugged but Amelia widen her eyes slightly, wondering how on Earth-

She glanced at her mother. _Oh._

Despite her weak body, Meredith insisted, "Peter."

Peter didn't want to say anything but the tone in her mother'a voice made him spoke, "Some kids killed a frog for nothing. They just whacked it with a stick and Amy too when she tried to stopped them. I couldn't just let it happen," He sniffed and Amelia looked down in shame. She should've tried harder when she faced those horrible kids.

Meredith glanced gratefully at Amelia for a brief moment before turning her attention back to her son. She smiled softly, "Aw, baby. You're so strong. Just like your father. You remind me of him, look just like him."

Peter sniffed and Amelia looked close to tears, gripping his hand more tightly. His mother continued, "Come here. I've made something for you."

Her pale hand moved to push a gift and an envelope. His grandfather took it, placing into his bag, saying, "I got that for you, Pete."

Peter nodded and for the first time since entering the room, looked at his mother in the eye. Meredith continued, "Open it when I'm gone, okay? Remember, even after I'm gone, I will always be watching over you. I won't be entirely gone, baby."

She held out her hand, "Take my hand, Peter."

Peter froze in place. He couldn't take it anymore. Shutting his eyes tightly and letting go of Amelia's grip, he turned hugged his grandfather's belly. Meredith continued to beg, her voice getting weaker and weaker until-

_beeeeep_

A loud echo sounded throughout the room. Relatives immediately started crying and Peter... He opened his eyes wide and immediately slid to his mother's side, grasping her already cold hand and crying out 'No' repeatedly. Doctors raced into the room, Peter's grandfather quickly ushered Peter and a sobbing Amelia out of the ward.

"Stay there," He yelled at the two children, frantically wiping the tears away from his face, "Let the doctor do their work. I'll look out for your mom. Stay there!"

Peter just stared at the chaos happening in the room, Amelia couldn't even care less. She slid down to the cold floor and covered her face with her hands. She loved Peter's mother like her own. Peter knew. Even though the doctors were trying their best, but he knew.

Meredith Quill, his beloved mother, was dead.

Unable to accept the fact, he ran down the hallway and out into the open field. His legs gave out, making him kneel on the wet grass. He sobbed and sobbed, mentally wishing that it wasn't true. His mom wasn't dead.

He didn't notice a spaceship descending from the skies until it was too late. A hum resonated in the air as a bright light shined on him like a spotlight. Looking upwards and shielding his eyes using his hands, the world began to dissolve around him. He desperately screamed out, "MOM! HELP!"

Before he blacked, he heard Amy's voice screaming out in a similar matter as Peter's own, "PETER, NO!"

* * *

**So, this is all I got so far. ****How's the plot going? Good? Bad? Meh? Plus, I'm actualy typing on a phone, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, fun fact, did you know, I actually cried during the begining. It was so sad, seeing Peter's mom passed away. Then I looked at my mom.**

**AHEM! Here's a free cookie to all readers out there! (::)(::)(::)**


	2. 26 Years Later

***In CaptainSparklez voice* In a world where superheroes exist in the real world, one -*In normal voice* you know what, I can't do this. My throat hurts! My heart hurts! Thank you, MkSliverCenturion, for favoriting this! And to the 21 people who read my story, well aren't you lucky? Free cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) *muttering* Well I suppose its reasonable, since it was place in an unpopular section. **

* * *

_Amelia sat there, hands covering her face as she sobbed. She couldn't help it. Even though Meredith was Peter's mother, she was so kind that there were occasions that Amelia would admit Meredith was a better mother than her own. Of course, she wouldn't dare to voice that out._

_Amelia didn't notice Peter leaving. She just cried her heart out. At some point, her mother came out to comfort her when Amelia noticed it. He wasn't here. He wasn't staying like Grandpa Quill told them to. Amelia stood from her mother's hug and ran towards the entrance, to where Pete was. She needed to comfort him. He'd be crying by now. That's what friends are for right? She ran and skidded down the stairs to the ground floor when she heard a scream from a voice she knew far too well._

_"MOM! HELP!"_

_Amelia ran as fast as she could, pumping energy into her legs even at the age of seven, she was already one of the best in the school track team. She slid to a stop at the entrance, causing her to fell onto her bum. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She gaze from the now disappearing Peter and upwards where a spaceship lies. However, she wasn't able to see the shape due to the dark sky. Peter was almost gone. Recovering quickly, she yelled at him._

_"PETER, NO!"_

(::)(::)(::)

"Gah!"

Amelia sat up straight from her bed. Looking at the clock, she realized it was only 5:30 a.m. Groaning, she lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. That dream. She had that dream again. Knowing she won't be able to sleep again, Amelia groggily stood, stretching her body. Covering her yawn with her hand, she head into the bathroom and cleaned herself. As she did that though, she let her thoughts wander.

26 years. It had been 26 years since Mrs. Quill passed away, her own mother went crazy and... Peter went missing. She briefly wondered if he was still alive and what he would do. When her mood is good, she would imagine Pete becoming a universe explorer. Maybe helping around like he always did when she was little. But in her bad mood, she would often have negative thoughts. Like he became a slave, for instance. She certainly hope it didn't turned out that way.

Cutting off her train of thought, she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a comfy and loose white blouse and blue shorts. "Hmm, what should I do?" Amelia wondered._ Make videos? Eat?_**_  
_**

Her stomach grumbled. _Ah. Eat it is._

Amelia went downstairs towards her kitchen of her house in Los Angeles, California. Walking down the hallway while humming a song, she passed by the living room where her friend, Ryan otherwise known on the internet as the one with sexy voice ChaoticMonki, slept on the couch. Looking at him sleeping _peacefully _creates a devilish idea.

_Oh, Felix is gonna love this, _She thought to herself.

She stalked her way to the kitchen, laughing creepily. Taking her whipped cream and feather duster, Amelia crept back into the room. She took her video camera and place it on the high shelf, where she could record everything. The next part was even more trickier. Amelia clicked the record button and weaved her way towards the couch, which was hard as there were all kinds of rubbish on the floor.

Shaking her whipped cream, Amelia spayed some on his hand and faced the camera, giving it a thumbs up. Looking back at Ryan, she frowned. _Noo. That's not enough. Maybe... _She sprayed some of the cream on his face, using her hand to make it look like there were horns on his head.

Grinning, her eyes glanced at the camera and she held out three fingers, signaling a countdown.

_Three.. Two.._

Amelia crouched behind the couch, taking a deep breath to hold in her laughter.

_One!_

She lightly brush her sleeping friend with the feather duster, making him sniffed and then-

_Wham!_

His hand that had the cream automatically flew to his face. He woke up, possibly due to the fact that Amelia was now laughing behind the couch, hands covering her mouth. He touch the whipped cream in his face, realizing what had happened. And he did not appreciate being pranked, especially when it came from Amelia.

"Oh," Ryan said, looking over the couch, "You think that's funny right? Let me show you what's funny."

Seeing his expression, which was hard due to the whipped cream, Amelia bolted off her position, trying to exit the living room. However, it was too late. Ryan tackled her from behind, making her fell forward. And then, he started tickling her.

"N-no! St-top it!" She gasped out, squirming from his grip.

"Not until you say sorry," He said, "And delete the recording. I know you have the camera somewhere in the room.

Amelia continued to laugh, feeling Ryan's fingers at her hip, furiously tickling her, "N-n-never! IT WAS WORTH IT!"

Feeling his fingers slid under her armpit, where she was sensitive the most. "OKAY! I-I won't p-post it online! C-come on, Cry!"

Deciding it was enough, Ryan stopped and stood, smiling smugly at his victory. Taking his glasses from the table, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Amelia, though, stayed where she was, her face red from laughter and was still giggling.

"I hate you so much right now," Amelia muttered, "And I'm supposed to be the older one in this house."

Cry heard it as he exited the bathroom, smirking as he spoke, "You started it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have used any desparate means of measure."

"Wow. That was desperate?" She stood up slowly, one hand holding the couch while the other clutching her stomach, "Because it seems to me that it was a form of revenge, per say."

"Depends on one's perspective," He shrugged, "And yes, that was a form of revenge. So, why'd you wake me up five in the morning?"

Now it was Amelia's turn to shrug, "Meh, it was one of those days, you know. I'd just woke up to find you sleeping like an angel. I couldn't resist."

Cry blush faintly at the comment, hazel eyes behind the glasses looking downwards and brown hair wet from washing his face. Amy made her way to the shelf and took the camera out of it's hiding spot, switching off the record button. He groaned, "So that's where you hide it."

Amy looked at him, "I thought you would'be known that by now."

"Apperently not," Was the response from her current housemate, making her giggled.

Amelia went to the kitchen, blue eyes scanning the cupboard and refrigerator for any meal to be made. She hummed thoughtfully, "The fridge's almost empty. Might have enough to make some pancakes, but we have to go to the store soon."

Ryan walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the kitchen stool, chuckling, "By all means, please make some. I'm starving."

He rubbed his stomach for emphasis. Amelia laughed, taking out the ingredients. She frowned slightly, "Hmm. Blueberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate it is." She placed the blueberries back into the fridge, "So, how's the repair going?"

Ryan fiddled with the phone in his hands, "Don't know. They haven't called yet. Those aliens did a huge toll in the city."

"Yikes, that must've been hard." She turned the gas on and heating up the frying pan, "One minute you were minding your own and then suddenly, a massive portal appeared at Stark Tower and aliens start attacking." She turned to Ryan, pointing at him, "You were lucky to be here at the time."

"No need to remind me." Cry gave her a crooked smile. Amelia poured the mixture onto the pan, sizzling. He continued, "But this is NY we're talking here. Give or take a couple of years and the city will be back to normal."

She laughed dryly, "I suppose so."

Cry watched her as she cooked, eyes glazed over as he unconsciously, lack of a better word, checked her out. Despite the fact that she was well over thirty, she still look young, as if she was only in her twenties. Blond hair was let go, flowing mid-length onto her back. Even though she tried to hide it, her sky blue eyes on her slightly freckled face held sadness and a certain loss, almost like she doesn't want to let go and blamed herself for every wrong that happened. He didn't realize he voiced a question out, "Do you think aliens actually exist?"

Seeing the look on her face, he quickly elaborate, "You know, before New York."

There it is. The sadness in her eyes seemed to multiplied. Feeling guilty, he backed up, "It's okay,. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine," Sniffing slightly, Amelia turned off the fire and placed the last pancake on the plate. She needed to tell him this. It had burdened her as time passed and she needed to tell someone about this. However, she knew that people wouldn't believe her. They would mark her as crazy and put her in an mental hospital, feeding her with stupid lies like 'aliens don't exist' and whatnot. She did ended up in one after all.

But that was before New York. Before the stupid alien fiasco. Now, she wondered about the doctors in that mental hospital she ended up in and all the people who didn't believe her, whether they believe in aliens now. Oh, how she just want to stomp them in the face and shout 'I TOLD YOU SO!'

Amy placed the plates filled with pancakes on the table and sat down, looking lost and about to break down into tears. Ryan immediately felt the need to stand up and comfort her. But he pushed it down, fearing she wouldn't like that. A brief moment of silence passed before it was broken by Amelia's deep breath. "In a word? Yeah, aliens do exist. I saw them when I was seven."

Cry opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it and instead let her continue. Amelia went on speaking, eyes shut tight as she seemed to relive the memory. At first, he thought it was just a make-up story, something to replace children's fear of ghosts. Then, she got into details, her entire frame shaking in an attempt to stop herself from crying. After she finished, he sat there in stunned silence, unsure of how to react.

"Go ahead," Amy said, barely keeping herself together, "Laugh at me. Say that I belong in a mental institution."

"How can you say that?!" Cry slammed a hand on the table, now stunning Amy to silence. "Having lost a friend to aliens and you want me to laugh at you? That's fucked up!" Calming down slightly, only then was he able to fully process her words, "Wait. You've gone to a mental hospital before?"

Amelia only laughed, pain and bitterness evident in her voice, "After the incident till I was fourteen. No one believe me. Not the police, the doctors, my friends or even my mom. Soon enough, I got sent there where I lives the crappiest days of my life. Listening to those doctors saying bullshit can really make you bored."

Unable to keep himself, he asked, "How did you get out?"

"I got smart. I learned after a few months that the doctors won't believe any shit you say. They just want to hear what they want to hear."

And with that the conversation end. Amelia awkwardly ate her pancakes while Ryan looked like he want to punch someone. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So, I know Felix is coming but when? I sort-of need a memory jog."

Ryan looked startled by the change of subject but answered nonetheless, "I texted him while you were cooking. He's on his way to the airport with Marzia too."

"Marzia's coming too? That's so sweet." Amy cooed, "I like them together. They make a very cute pair. So, they'll be here around... Seven or so?"

"So they tell me. If they come here today, we can probably do the charity livestream tomorrow." To her relief, Cry's angry aura faded. She nodded, munching the last off her pancake, "Maybe we should do it the day after. You know, give them a tour of the wonderful city we live in. And that was not sarcasm, mind you."

Cry laughed, "Sure. Whatever you say."

The both of them grinned.

* * *

***Gives readers puppy eyes* Please review. I promise I'll give you a cookie. (::)**


	3. Letting It Go

**Sup? So I have this chapter nicely written out. My knowledge of GotG is limited to only movies. I mean, I wanted to read the comics but exams coming up. So yeah. Don't blame me if I just made up stuff. This IS fan fiction after all. By the way, if you guys haven't heard of Shangri-La by Imai Asami, I would recommend you to listen it. Really. It's touching.**

* * *

After breakfast, a grumbling Cry, who was still pissed for reasons she could not comprehend, walked back into the living room, leaving Amy to her own thoughts. She wasn't quite sure why he was acting like that when she told her story. It's all in the past, right? Perhaps it was the fact that the way she struggled with herself that had him all worked out.

Walking back into the living room, she saw her phone on the table, in which she picked it up, and Ryan, who was back to his Dreamland on the couch. "Went back to sleep, huh?" She murmured.

Not really knowing what had gotten into her, Amelia kneel down, observing his face. She played a little with his hair, continuing her murmuring, "You the first ever to give that kind of reaction. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because New York either. So..."

She trailed off. Did she dare? _Screw it! It's for thanks only!_ Hesitating, she kissed softly on his forehead, finishing her last words, "Thank you. You're such a good friend, Cry. I might be able to finally move on because of you."

With that, she stood and immediately went to her room, closing the door and locking it. She slid down to the ground, Her heart was beating loudly, almost wanting to escape. "I did it," She panted slightly, "I actually kissed a guy who's at least five years younger than me."

Almost daring herself, she touched her cheeks. They were warm, warmer than usual.

(::)(::)(::)

Unbeknownst to her, Ryan was only pretending to sleep when Amy walked in and talked to him. However, he did not expect that next course of action, _at all._ It was completely unexpected, feeling that soft lips that lightly touched his forehead, and it was enough. After her rapid footsteps faded, he sat up in the couch, eyes wide in stunned surprise. He heard his heart beat so loudly, it practically was the only thing he heard.

_Did... Did she just kissed me?_

Sure, he felt it when Amy played with his hair. He was already resisting blush threatening to appear on his face, and then she kissed him. By then he had already felt his cheeks growing warmer. But he also remembered her words.

_ I might be able to finally move on because of you._

If that was true, then he'll be glad to believe her. He palmed his head, feeling the cheeks growing even more warmer by the second. In the end, he just stood up to get some cold water and maybe wash his face in an attempt to cool down his face. Entering the hallway, he glanced at upstairs where Amy's room lies. He could hear her voice faintly.

"I wonder what she's doing?" He mumbled to himself.

Feeling his curiosity in his chest, Ryan sneaked up the stairs, making sure there were no creak that sounded throughout the house. Reaching her room, he pressed his ear and were even more surprised to what he heard.

(::)(::)(::)

After a few minutes and still feeling blush on her cheeks, she decided to put on some music to drown out the world, even if it was just a little while. Placing the headphones onto her ears, she played a song that was still one of her favorites, even now. Maybe it was the fact that she probably could relate to the song more than anybody on this planet. The music starts, creepy orchestral music flooded her ears before the real music begins, lyrics touching her very soul.

_It was a long journey, wasn't it?_

_Until that moment when we met,_

Amelia's mind unwilling flashed back to when she and Peter met, all those years ago. They had met and had been together since kindergarten, creating happy memories, from making fun of the popular clique and even breaking into a store one time. They, of course were caught and scolded by their respective parents, but the next day, Peter gave it to her. The little wooden angel that he had made into a necklace. Unconsciously, she smiled and her hand touched the old necklace that she still wear it until this day.

_Like fragmented molecular symbols, if you're not with me then..._

_I'd rather threw away my defiled self into the rotting ark, _

_And drown in a beautiful lie,_

The first day he had left, she couldn't accept it. Countless times she had tried convincing the doctors to believe her, but they wouldn't. The police blamed her for the disappearance of Peter Quill, but didn't believe her as she tried to tell the truth. In the end, she was tossed into that damned hospital. She began to sing the next lyric, trying to released the emotions boiling from within. Unknowingly, Cry was on the other side of the door, listening with wide eyes.

_I want to see you, but I can't see you._

_Where are you?_

_I still don't understand the truth,_

_Nor do I want to ask about it,_

Her voice was filled with pain. Even after NY, she still didn't want to ask the truth. She was, easily said, afraid to know what lies for her.

_The requiem of the birds that can't fly,_

_Echoes once again in the heart of Shangri-La!_

When she first heard the song, she never knew the meaning of Shangri-La. So, she research it and found out it meant some kind of utopia. Thats ironic, considering where the song came from in the first place.

_The water dripping from the insomniac crescent moon won't return._

_Those seasons, I could laugh how pretty things were,_

_Like a fabrication, I stared on._

Amelia thought about the countless times she pretended he wasn't there. All those 26 years of pretending that he never existed at all. It was hard. She always imagined him saying something completely sarcastic, or lead her from one shop to another. That's why she turned her attention towards YouTube.

_Don't disappear, don't forget,_

_That wavering image._

_I want to cry, but I can't cry,_

_Even as I call out your name._

As much as she didn't want to, tears now streamed down her face. Cry, on the other side of the door, too felt his heart break. Her voice was full of sorrow. He hadn't realized how hard Peter had made an impact in her life. He gritted his teeth when he felt a couple of tears falling to the floor. Despite the fact that she was now bawling, she still sang. She had a feeling that this might've been the last time she'll think of Peter.

_If my wishes and warmth are scattered in the wind,_

_At least, take my song of love to you._

Ryan listened to the muffled crying from the other side of the room. He slid down to the ground, desperately wanting to comfort her. But as far as he knows, she had locked the door. "Please stop crying." He whispered out, slightly begging her to stop. He was starting to feel regret that he had let his curiosity took over him and yet, he was grateful too. He felt as if Amy was sharing her feeling, even if it was unintentional.

_I want to see you, I want to see you,_

_Even if it was in a dream._

_Embrace me, whisper to me,_

_Ah, with that voice of yours._

Amelia's voice was now croaking with raw emotion. She lied on the cool floor, hiccuping. She was whispering the words now, though Ryan could still hear it loud and clear.

_I'll overcome the misery of the birds that can't fly,_

_And take off into the skies of Shangri-La!_

Her eyes fluttered shut as she passed out from tiredness. On the other side of the door, Ryan lied on the floor in a similar manner as Amelia's, his eyes behind the glasses too started fluttering shut. Though he did gave a soft smile when he heard the bawling reduced to soft snores before he let darkness overtook him completely.

* * *

**Hehe... Uhh someone! Roll the thanks!**

**Review:**

**Bug-Stomper1983 : Aww.. Thank you! I really appreciate that.**

**ShiningOpal : Heyy, Opal! Good to see you here. I would suggest you to watch the movie, otherwise ya gone be confused, bud. BTW, you should definitely update your fanfic. And good luck on that Alaskan trip!**

**Fav : MkSilverCenturion, Bug-Stomper1983**

**Follows : ColdSnowGirl, ForestCrepper, ShiningOpal**

**Cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

**and did you know this chapter was supposed to be different?**


	4. Returning Home

**This is going to be my last chapter before I go back to my busy life. So, don't really expect a chapter coming in at least 2 weeks. Or maybe 1 week. I'm not sure, we'll see.**

* * *

The orange and blue spaceship known as the Milano was parked on an empty field, it's occupants relaxing and doing their own respective business. Drax was, as usual, sharpening his knives, though it's pretty certain that one look from the knives could easily slice people apart. Rocket was taking apart Starlord's ship, as usual, and making sort-of dangerous weapons, feeling contend but a little bit concern when Starlord didn't come and pester him to take off the parts and put them back as he always did. In fact, that was why Gamora and Groot was looking at Starlord, concern slightly etched on their faces.

Starlord, or Peter Quill as his real name was, was sitting down on the pilot'a seat, playing around with the wires of his headphones. He seemed to be lost in thought, not even noticing the two staring at him. "Peter," Gamora called, but doesn't seem to get a response.

"He's not responding," She muttered to herself. Groot merely said "I am Groot." To her. The tree creature was still in his pot. After all, it had only been a few months since their battle with Ronan the Accuser and the whole 'Infinity Gem' scenario.

"Peter!" She tried again. This time she got a response. Peter snapped out of his thoughts, facing Gamora, "What?"

She crossed her arms, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh," Starlord's face turned wistful again, "Just thinking about home, I guess. Its been a while since I've been there," Then quietly, "How she's doing."

But Gamora heard that, "How who doing? Another lady of yours?"

Peter shrugged, "Not really. She's a friend of mine when I used to live on Terra. Speaking of which," He turned his chair around, asking his comrades, "Do you guys mind if we go to Terra?"

He observed his friends' reaction. Drax and Groot merely shrugged, neither didn't really care. Gamora looked okay and Rocket.. He dropped the gun he was making on surprise, "What? Why do you want to go to Terra?"

Peter had a nostalgia smile on his face, "Well, we're not doing anything at all. Just lazying around. So, I thought, 'Why not bring these idiots back to my home planet?' Plus, I can show you guys our culture and the existence of raccoons."

He jabbed a thumb at Rocket on the last part, who scoffed, "For the last time Quill, I am not a raccoon."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Peter looked at Gamora, as if asking her thoughts. She smiled, "I am interested in what cultures your planet has to offer."

"It's decided then," Peter turned back towards the controller, grinning, "Buckle up, people. We're going to Terra. And Rocket, I'd really appreciate if you put everything back the way they were."

(::)(::)(::)

Ryan woke up, feeling stiff for a moment. He wondered why he was asleep on the floor before memories of earlier flashed back in his mind. He stood up, stretching his joints before looking at the clock on the wall.

1:30 p.m.

Wow. He didn't realize he had slept that long. Taking one last look at Amy's bedroom door, he went back to the living room, turning on the television. Scrolling through a few channels before turning it back off, Cry looked up at the ceiling, recalling the events.

(::)(::)(::)

Amelia, however, had been awake for quite some time, but she preferred to be inside her room, recording away. If only she had opened the door, she would've found Cry sleeping on the floor.

"Wait. Where do I go from here?" She asked herself and the audience who would be watching when she uploaded the video, "I'm having a blonde moment right now. Where do I- Oh here! Derp!"

Amelia was playing Mad Father, an RPG Horror game. She would've put in a facecam, but she knew she looked horrible from earlier bawling. So, she apologized to the viewers, claiming the camera broke.

"Alrighty, unfortunately Embers," She said, using her subscribers nickname as her YouTube name was FlamingPheonix, "I have to end this episode here. So, if you like it, because I'm certainly enjoying this, hit like and subscribe for more. Byee!"

Turning off the recording, she sighed. _Whelp. Here comes the hard part, _She thought. Editing videos can be a bitch sometimes. She didn't have a lot of subscribers, a mere 700,000 compared to Pewds or Cry who have at least a million. So, in a way, she felt lucky to have known those two, even if it was by complete accident._  
_

Minutes turned into hours as she continued editing her videos before she heard a knock on the door. It was Ryan, "Hey, Amy. Could you, um, open the door?"

She stopped her editing, asking in confusion, "Wait. The door's locked?"

Amelia heard a sigh and could literally felt him rolling his eyes, "Yes. The door's locked. I just wanna say that it's already six, so I'd suggest you to get ready."

Immediately, she was at the door, opening it, "Already? Wow, time sure went by when you're busy."

Ryan smiled when he heard the muttering. Amy looked up at him, "Have you cleaned the living room yet?"

"Um, no," He muttered quietly, but she heard him.

"What?" She asked, bolting down the stairs, "Come on, Ryan. We're having guest over. We can't just leave the house like this."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Cry smiled before joining in with the cleaning.

* * *

**Wow. That has got to be the lamest ending I could think of. Anyway, I feel like the GotG characters were a little OC. Honestly, I'm not really good at how they act. It's been a while since I watched the movie. So I really appreciate it if someone tells me how their personality like.**

**As usual,**

**Reviews or review : **

**The Eternal Forgotten : Thanks!**

**Favs : ****MkSilverCenturion, Bug-Stomper1983, ****The Eternal Forgotten**

**************Follows : ForestCrepper, ShiningOpal, ************The Eternal Forgotten, apatheticBaker**

**************************Free cookies for whoever who read this story! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
